


eternal love

by ilysbang



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, really short I’m sorry ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysbang/pseuds/ilysbang
Summary: « Promise me that you won’t forget me Adachi »« How could I Jung »Wooseok and Yuto have known each other ever since little Yuto moved from Japan next to his house. Little Wooseok just wanted to befriend his new shy neighbour and that’s how they ended up to be very good friends.aka a very short wooyu friends to lovers where their feelings finally are admitted
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	eternal love

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my third work here ~ But this one is very short but I wanted to post it anyways! 
> 
> hmu on twitter uwu @ilysbang ~

Wooseok and Yuto have known each other ever since little Yuto moved from Japan next to his house. Little Wooseok just wanted to befriend his new shy neighbour and that’s how they ended up to be very good friends.

Entering middle school, both boys were still as good friends even better. The two were attached to the hip, never leaving one another. They did everything together, joined their local tennis club together, went to school together, really everything.

So it came as a surprise when both boy got accepted in different schools after high school. Both were accepted in prestigious schools, a music one for wooseok and art one for yuto. Except that Yuto’s was 716 miles away, he was going back to Japan.

They had the whole summer left before they had to part ways, they decided to make the most out of it. They went swimming, shopping, to karaokes and even went abroad together.

But now there was only one week left till Yuto had to leave. One week left and both of their feelings towards each other remained unrevealed. But Wooseok decided to change that and that’s how he and Yuto ended up having a sleepover at his.

« uhm i actually have something to tell you before you leave » said hesitantly Wooseok. Yuto nodded at him to continue so he did : « I can’t keep this to myself anymore, Yuto we’ve known each other for so long now that I feel like it’s not fair if I keep secrets from you. So I’m going to reveal my biggest secret, I never planned on doing it but as we’re parting ways I thought I had nothing to loose I guess.. » Wooseok took a deep breath, he was really doing this tonight. « I’m in love with you Adachi Yuto » Yuto was left speechless, he looked into his best friend’s eyes and replied : « I’m in love with you too Jung Wooseok ». 

Both boys didn’t except the other to love them back so they stayed silent for a minute. Until Wooseok cupped Yuto’s face with his hand and leaned in, Yuto mimicked his movement and got closer to the other. Their lips finally met in a soft touch, both felt sparks flowing through their bodies. This was everything they’ve ever wanted for and more.

They pulled out breathless as Yuto said : « I thought this would’ve never happened, I’m glad you told me because I’m such a coward I would’ve never done this ». To what Wooseok giggled but immediately got serious as he said : « But.. how will this work? I’m staying here while you’ll be all the way in Japan. But I can’t live without you, without you as my boyfriend ». Yuto held his hand tightly and said : « This can work Seok, we know each other better than anyone all we have to do is trust each other which we’ve always done. I’m not worried about this, I’ll still visit during holidays to see my family but mostly to see you seokie ».

Yuto cupped Wooseok’s face with his hand and softly kissed him, putting all his emotions and all the love he felt for the boy in it. They enjoyed the kiss as they knew they soon had to part ways and would’ve to wait some time until they could reunite physically. 

« Promise me that you won’t forget me Adachi » said Wooseok as he held his pinky out. Yuto took his pinky in his and said « How could I Jung ».


End file.
